


Voices

by shadowsamurai



Category: Waking the Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsamurai/pseuds/shadowsamurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boyd wants to be left alone. Why won't she just leave him alone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voices

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers up to and including season 8.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm just borrowing things for a while and I promise I'll put everything back exactly how I found it when I've finished. Well, almost exactly how I found it. ;)

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

*'You shouldn't drink alone, Boyd.'*

Boyd closed his eyes and took a deep breath, not wanting to have that particular conversation at that time. "Go away."

*'Don't be absurd.'*

"I'm not, I'm being serious. Go home, go away. Just leave me alone."

*'Charming. I'm only trying to help.'*

Boyd downed his scotch in one gulp. "You're not and you bloody well know it."

*'That's gratitude for you.'*

"Don't start with me."

*'Let me guess - you're allowed to act like a stubborn bastard because you've had a rough time of it, is that it?'*

Boyd leant forward and poured himself another drink, downing it in one again. "No one asked you to do this."

*'Friends don't need to ask, or need permission.'*

"I'm not your friend," he said quietly, pouring his third drink.

*'Now you really are being absurd, Boyd. You know this isn't going to go away, don't you?'*

"Don't you mean you're not going to go away until you've got me to open up and talk," he replied sarcastically.

*'There's no need to take that tone with me.'*

"You started this, for God's sake!" Boyd yelled. "I didn't ask you for this, did I?"

*'Why is it always about you?'*

"Was your son murdered? Did he run away when he was a teenager and leave you to worry about him for nearly ten years?" Boyd snapped. "No. And then you…." He broke off as pain lanced his chest. "So if it's not about me, then who the hell is it about?"

*'You broke the team up.'*

Boyd laughed, a noise that was half a harsh bark, half incredulity. "I broke the team up? *I'm* to blame? And how the hell did you work that out? Did I tell that guy to shoot Stella? Did I cause DVT? Did I make Spence leave? Did I…with you…are you telling me that was my fault as well?"

Silence.

*"Well?"* Boyd shouted.

*'I'm not deaf.'*

"No, you're…." Boyd stopped and downed his drink. "Just leave me alone. Please. Leave me alone."

*'I can't do that.'*

"Why? Because you're involved?" Boyd asked sarcastically. "Because I'm a problem you need to solve? Or because you're a busybody who has to know everyone else's business?"

Kat stuck her head around Boyd's office door, her eyes wide. "Is…everything alright, sir?" she asked, gazing at his desk. His mobile was in one corner, obviously not in use. The desk phone wasn't being used either, and other than Boyd himself, the room was empty. "It's just I thought I heard…."

Boyd glared at her. "I'm fine. Go home." He downed another drink. "That's not a request. And make sure Eve leaves as well!"

Kat nodded curtly. "Yes, sir."

By the time Boyd poured his next drink, his hands were shaking and his vision was starting to blur. "You didn't answer my question," he said, quieter this time.

*'I can't leave you alone because this is all of your making, Boyd.'*

Hesitantly, he reached out and traced the face in the picture attached to the file in front of him on his desk. "Why? Why can't I make you go away?"

*'Only you can answer that.'*

A huge sob escaped from Boyd's lips, his chest heaving as the tears poured out. "I saved you."

*'And I thanked you for that.'*

"Then why?"

*'It just happened, Peter.'*

"When…when will this…stop?" he asked between sobs.

*'I don't know. I'm not here, remember? It's up to you, Boyd. It's all up to you.'*

Touching the photo again, as though somehow he could connect to her through it, Boyd's crying intensified. "You should have told me, Grace. You should have told me sooner."

*'I didn't want to upset you.'*

"Didn't bloody well work, did it?"

*'No, it didn't, and I must admit I'm surprised.'*

"What? That I can cry? Or that I cared so much?"

*'Both.'*

"I…I miss you," Boyd finally admitted.

*'I know. Believe it or not, I miss you too. But this cannot go on forever. You know what you have to do.'*

Boyd nodded slowly, then wiped his eyes roughly with his fingers. Reaching for a pen, he opened the folder and looked at the front page. Taking a deep breath, he added the final note to Grace's file.

*'Things will get easier now, Peter.'*

Boyd closed the file slowly and poured himself another drink. "For you, perhaps."

FIN


End file.
